


Just a late night

by Ravendork_756



Series: Markipliers Egos [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First story, I can’t tag, hoping for the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendork_756/pseuds/Ravendork_756
Summary: Just a conversation between two of Markipliers oldest and most powerful creations.Note: This is my first story, I tried to add canon things to the characters, and I’m working off of my own head canons. So please keep all that in mind.





	Just a late night

Dark was sitting at the kitchen counter staring at a half empty bottle of whiskey. It was late. Or was it early? Either way, no one should have been awake at this time. A quick glance at the clock confirmed this. It was almost 1:30. Then who was making those footsteps he heard?

“Fancy meeting you here,” drawled a voice from behind Dark. Of course, Wilford. Dark looked over his shoulder at the pink mustached man.

“I could say the same thing to you,” growled Dark gesturing with the whiskey bottle. When had he grabbed it? Wilfords eyes locked onto the bottle immediately. He had always had great attention to detail. That’s what had made him such a good shot. As Darks thoughts spiraled his aura started snapping around wildly. The walls grew grey with the blue and red thrashing around like a trapped animal. Dark almost chuckled. That’s what they really were. Two trapped animals, rather more like puppets. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey now. Don’t you start ignoring me,” Wilford said with a pretend offended expression on his face. It snapped Dark out of his thoughts.

“I’m fine.” Dark ignored Wilfords scoff of disbelief. “Any reason you’re awake at this hour?” Dark questioned. Wilford shrugged and sat next to Dark grabbing the bottle from him.

“Couldn’t sleep. Happens more often than you would think,” Wilford said before chugging what’s left of the bottle. Even though he said it with a smile on his face Dark knew Wil wasn’t ok. After all he was speaking from experience, though he hid his pain with sharp comments and a cold demeanor rather than a smile and laugh. Dark sighed, they were both broken weren’t they? Wilford glanced over with a slight smirk letting go of the bottle.

“Something on your mind darkypoo?” Asked Wilford turning towards Dark. Normally Dark would growl or glare at the nickname but this time he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He glanced at Wil, “How would you like to go have some fun before everyone wakes up?” He questions, seeing the maniacal glint in Wil’s eyes at the question.

“I would love to Darky!!” He exclaimed as he jumped of the chair and skips away towards the door before turning. “By the by Darkypoo, why were YOU up?” He questions, hands on his hips. Dark walks towards him with careful calculated steps.

“Nightmare. And that’s all I’m going to tell you. Now are you coming?” He says walking past the pink man. Quickly turning, Wilford follows after Dark. After all, he might be off his rocker but he knew better than to push Dark. The two Egos made their way to wreak some havoc on the city outside. After all, life needs a little FUN!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think of Dark and Wilford as nice people. They’ve done terrible things. But I really do think they care for each other. In their own weird way. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.  
> :D


End file.
